The invention relates to caffeine-containing beverages, and, more particularly, to the discovery of an improved manner of controlling the stimulating effects, and specifically, the sleep disturbing effects of caffeine-containing beverages such as coffee and tea.
Certain beverages are known to contain significant amounts of caffeine. The stimulating effects of caffeine, especially when derived from pleasing beverages such as coffee and tea, are highly desired.
There are, however, people who enjoy the flavor and aroma of freshly brewed coffee and tea, but who, especially in the evening, find that the desirable stimulatory effects of such beverages have, for them, the undesirable result of sleep disturbance. Endeavoring to satisfy the needs and desires of this segment of the population, the coffee industry has developed a variety of processes for producing decaffeinated products, which today enjoy a large market.
Experience has shown, however, that in gaining the advantages of decaffeination using current technology, some quality loss and increased costs occur. This is true of even the best commercial procedures. Decaffeination of coffee can be accomplished by solvent extraction of the caffeine from green coffee or roasted coffee extract using chlorinated hydrocarbon solvents. Water extraction of green beans by means of a caffeine-free water extract is also a well known commercial system. These processes require the presence of water and extended processing times and heating -- all detrimental to the flavor and, particularly, the aroma of the finished product. In addition, the processing conditions may cause losses of some materials other than caffeine from the product, resulting in at least an economic loss. Moreover, equipment for carrying out these processes, avoiding solvent loss, and controlling solvent residues is expensive.